


Little Petey-Pie's Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Omorashi, Parent Tony Stark, Potty Dance, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Peter needs to Potty and there's nowhere to go, his daddy tells him he doesn't have to hold and allows him to potty at the side of the road.  Little Petey finds this very confusing and makes the mistake of thinking it's okay to pee-pee outside whenever he needs to go.





	Little Petey-Pie's Misunderstanding

Little Petey was sitting in his seat int he back of Daddy's car drinking the rest of the milkshake he'd gotten after kindergarten. He was happily humming along to the radio when all of a sudden he had to squirm in place. He needed to go potty but that didn't seem right because he was sure he didn't need to go at all not even two minutes ago and now it felt like his pee-pee was going to sneak out any minute now. Only he was worried about telling his Daddy because he'd asked him if he needed to potty at the store he said he didn't. 

After a few minutes of squirming in his seat, Tony could see him little boy really needed to pee but he asked anyway. "Petey-pie? Do you need to potty?"

"No,", Peter replied quickly with a shake of his head. He didn't want his daddy to think that he'd told a story when they were at the store. It didn't occur to him that telling a story now was the same thing. 

"Oh, Petey, I think you do. Can you hold it for a few minutes? There's nowhere to stop here. That's why I asked you if you needed to potty at the store."

Unsure if his little bladder would hold out much longer, Peter stuck out his little lip and pouted. "I need to potty, now."

Tony sighed and looked at his squirly little boy through the rear veiw mirror. "I hear you sweet boy, but there's no potty's out here. Do we need to pee-pee in the grass?"

That pered Peter right up. Daddy had never asked him of he wanted to potty outside before. It sounded sort of scary and fun at the same time. Daddy had always said his pee-pee was for the potty, that that was were bog boys put it. At the same time he was sure if he didn't put his pee-pee somewhere it was going to sneak out and wet his seat so he nodded his head emphatically. "I can potty on the grass."

Tony pulled the car over and hurrired to unbuckle his little one from his car seat, setting him gently on the ground so that he didn't make his baby potty himself right then adn there. With Peter's feel on the ground he quickly tugged his pants and undies down and turned him awat from the car. "Okay, Petey. Go on, now. Let it all out."

"I can't.", Peter cried as he danced in place. "I'm going to make a puddle, you hold it."

"No, Petey-pie.", Tony laughed. "You don't need to aim when you pee-pee in the grass. Just let it out, kiddo."

Peter didn't have to be told twice. He just giggled at the idea and lifted his shirt high above his belly as he pooched it out and let his pee-pee arc really high in the air. "Look, Daddy.", Peter laughed. "My pee-pee is flying. See it? It goes up!"

"Yes, Petey.", Tony chuckled. "That's why you make such a mess when you get in a hurry and don't point your wee-wee at the water."

As soon as Peter was done emptying his very full bladder, Tony scooped him up and kissed his pudgy cheeks. "You did a good job, sweatheart. You pee-peed in the grass like a champ"

Peter was so excited to be praised for pottying like a big boy that he smiled the rest of the way home. He was really excited to learn that he didn't have to have an accident just because he was outside! He could pee-pee in the grass too!

***

The next time he pottied in the grass his daddy didn't notice. He was playing in the park and daddy was looking at his phone. So when his bladder told him that he needed o let the pee-pee out he didn't even tell daddy he needed a potty. There was grass right there. So he stood beside the slide and pulled his undies out of the way so he could release his bladder, giggling the whole time. It was funny to see how high his pee could fly when he pushed.

The time after that, Tony did notice. It was a few days later and the park was really crowded. He was jsut about to tell Peter that they could head out when he notice his little boy daning his way over to the edge of the sandbox. He thougt he was about to have to make an emergcy bee-line for the park restrooms but then he watched as his baby pulled his pants down, his little tushy hanging out for all to see and a thick stream of pee splashing into the grass as the nearby children laughed. "Petey!", Tony called causing Peter to jump and then laugh when he pee wiggled. "Sweet boy, we don't pee-pee on the playgournd. You need to tell daddy you need the potty."

Peter who was now adjusting his pants looked at his daddy in confusion. "But you said I did a good job when I pee-peed beside the car. Big boys can pee-pee in the grass and they don't even have to point their wee-wee because it won't make a mess in the grass."

"Oh, Petey-Pie", Tony laughed. "We only potty on the grass when it's an emergency. Otherwise we put out pee in the potty."

Peter pouted, his little lip sticking out and everything. "I like to pee-pee in the grass! When my tummy says I need to go I don't have to wait."

"When you tummy says you need to go, you tell Daddy. Daddy can decide if you need to go pee-pee on the grass or not. Deal?"

Peter agreed with a sad little frown and went back to playing. But the next week when they were at the playgournd again, he really really needed a potty. He played for too long and ignored his tummy telling him it had too much pee-pee in it until it was an emergency. So he hurried over to his Daddy and danced in front of him. "Daddy! It's an emefgency and I need to potty on the grass! My pee's sneaking out!", he cried not noticing how his daddy was chuckling.

"Okay, Petey, you win. We can potty on the grass. Well, a tree this time. We don't want anyone to see your tushy. You see all these kids and mommy's and daddys? They don't need to see my Petey-Pies, tush.", Tony told Peter as he led his hurridly to the tree line so that he could empty his bladder in semi-priavcy.

Once they were there, he pulled his little boy's pants down waited for him to take over. "Let it all out, Buddy.", he said as he always had every time he'd ever helped Peter potty. That had always been his cue that it was safe for him to release bladder.

"Do I have to point my wee-wee?", Peter asked as he continues ot squirm even though his pee-pee was starting to sneak out in little drips. He didn't want to hold his wee-wee. It was more fun to potty when he dind't have to.

"Just let it out.", Tony laughed "But when you use the inside potty you point it."

"I will Daddy.", Peter said as he sighed and started his pee. It was a very long pee becuase he'd been holding it a very long time. 

Once Peter had peed, Tony adjusted his pants and picked him up to place him on his hip. "That was an emergency huh? That was a lot of Pee-pee for one little boy."

"It almost sneaked out.", Peter said with a nod of his head.

"You did good, Buddy.", Tnoy cooed as he lifted Peter's shirt to blow a raspberry making his little one disolve into giggles. "Jsut remeber we don't pee-pee where people can see us and we use the potty when we can hold it."

"Okay, Daddy!", Peter smiled before wriggling out of his Daddy's arms and taking off to play. 

Tony shook his head as his little boy ran off because he knew that from now on, his baby was going to declare even this slightest need to pee as an emergecy just so he could potty on a tree. "Little boys...", he mused with a laugh and sat back down on the bench.

_ **~<@ The End @>~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I orphan because I don't want my family to know I wrote this. sorry if it annoys you. That's not my intention. I just think it's so cute but I'm sure my siblings and stuff wouldn't get it. I should have never told them ny real screen name. Blah.


End file.
